As it is difficult to apply the technology of a voice coil motor (VCM) used for an existing general camera module to a subminiature camera module for low power consumption, many ongoing efforts are made to research and develop the subminiature camera module for low power consumption.
Regarding a camera module mounted on a compact electronic product such as a smartphone, impact may be frequently made on the camera module in the course of using such a product and the camera module may be minutely unstable due to user's hand shaking and the like during photographing. Considering such problems, many ongoing efforts are made to research and develop a technique of additionally installing a destabilization inhibiting means in a camera module.